


Tattoos

by Rainne



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kate is a comic book geek, Marvel fandom, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick spends a quiet morning exploring Kate's tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sesamina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesamina/gifts).



> Thanks to [Secondalto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondalto) for the beta.

She woke with a shiver when a warm, gentle mouth descended on the extremely sensitive skin of her ribs, just under the faint scar where the surgeons had cut her open. She raised her head, blinking sleepily in the pre-dawn haze, and smiled down at him. “Morning,” she murmured.

“Good morning, Kate,” he murmured back, his fingers brushing against the brilliant red-and-gold of the symbol etched into her skin. The tip of his tongue traced the triangle inscribed inside the circle, and she rewarded him with a full-body shudder. He chuckled, making his way farther down her side, to where another symbol, this one a bright green radiation sign, waited for his attention. He scraped this one gently with his teeth, his incisors ghosting across it and making her writhe softly.

“You know I hate you, right?” she offered when she could catch her breath.

He chuckled. “Uh-huh,” he replied simply, moving down even farther. At the base of her rib cage, his tongue laved the image of a war hammer, its thick head inscribed with Nordic runes. The detail was amazing - especially considering that the whole image was less than two inches long - and he paused to admire it for just a moment before allowing himself to follow the line of symbols as it curved down toward the small of her back.

Next came a circular shield, red and white around the edges, blue in the middle, with a patch of clear, pale skin making a white star in the center. Then came the bright red hourglass of the black widow spider; a purple bulls-eye; a brilliant yellow supernova; a thick black X inside a circle; another spider, this one black over a backing wash of red (and she whispered his name in surprise, “ _Rick!_ ”, when he nipped at that one); a black mask atop a red star; a dark blue number 4, also inside a circle; a mark that looked like a slash by a three-clawed animal; a stylized black bird; and the final symbol, a circle of red with a black interior, bisected by a vertical red line, with a white dot on either side. He paused at that one when he reached it - partly because it was so interesting, and partly because it was located on the opposite hip from the place he'd started.

“This one,” he murmured, his breath warm against her skin. She gave him a soft moan, her skin buzzing with arousal. “This one is newer than the others.”

Her soft chuckle was buried in her pillow. “Most of them are newer.”

He shifted up, resting his chin on her tailbone. “Do tell.”

She shifted slightly, up onto her elbows, and looked over her shoulder at him. “ _Now?_ ” she asked with obvious intent.

“Oh, of course not. I beg your pardon.” He moved again, making his way up her back, and she shifted beneath him, altering the angle of her hips and spreading her legs. He slid into her easily and she gave him a soft moan of welcome as he braced his hands on either side of her head.

He held still for a long moment, his breath gently stirring the honey-colored curls over her left ear. Once he had himself under control, he began to move, gliding out, pushing in deep, grinding hard, loving the sounds she made and the play of the golden dawn-light as it crept across her body, highlighting the musculature under her smooth skin and the symbols that wended their way down her left side, across the small of her back, and then over her right hip. “Which one was the first one?” he murmured.

She gasped as he did something particularly interesting with his hips before stuttering out “Ca - Captain America.”

He lifted one hand, reaching to trace the iconic shield with one finger. “No wonder you were so excited about that movie.”

She chuckled. “Can't help it,” she defended herself. “He was my first.”

The double entendre didn't pass him by, and he laughed, rewarding her with a particular thrust-and-rub combination that was one of her favorites. He'd apparently misjudged their combined level of arousal, though, because when he executed that move, she climaxed with a shout of pleasure and surprise, and the clench of her body around him brought him right along with her.

In the aftermath, he lay beside her, his fingers idly caressing the spot on her hip where Deadpool lay, much more brilliant than his fellows. “How long ago did you get this one done?” he asked, curious.

“Oh. Um. Maybe... a month or so before we got together?” she replied, stretching and sighing. 

“Hmm.” He leaned over to press an open-mouthed kiss to her right shoulder, where the skin was unmarked. “Have you got any more planned?”

“I'm thinking I might get Daredevil next,” she replied. “Or maybe Nightcrawler.”

“How would you draw a _bamf_?” he wondered.

She laughed. “I'd use his tail, probably,” she said. “Curled up in a spiral to match the other circles.”

“Mmm.” He traced Deadpool again with one finger. “Are you going to get them all?”

She laughed. “There are _far_ too many Marvel heroes,” she replied. “I'd have to cover my entire body with them.”

He paused, leaning back as though inspecting her and considering this option for a moment. She grinned at him, rolling over to face him. “You know,” she said thoughtfully, considering him with the carefully blank expression that he'd come to understand meant mischief, “the Derrick Storm graphic novels have a Marvel imprint. So _technically_ , there's an argument that could be made for Derrick as a Marvel hero.” She laid her own finger on her hip, just below Deadpool, and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Maybe I could put him right here.”

“Katherine Beckett Castle,” he breathed. “I like the way you think.”

And then he leaned down and captured her lips with his, and there was no more talking for them as the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> In order, the heroes depicted by Kate's symbols are: Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel, Professor X, Spider-Man, the Winter Soldier, the Fantastic Four, Wolverine, Falcon, and (of course) Deadpool.


End file.
